


30 words minific －－V6

by hishiyake



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－V6

1\. Angst（焦慮）

他什麼也沒資格說，只能目送著他走進禮堂。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「博，下次，我們再來這家店吧。」

「嗯。」如果還有下次的話。

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

慶功宴上的那晚，井之原撞見他哭泣的臉，從此，他不能再把他當朋友看。

 

5\. Fluff（輕鬆）

儘管只是並肩跟他走在一起，對長野而言，就代表著一切。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

「小井，快點把准一的錢包交出來。」

「掃地阿姨來過了嗎？」

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

誰說金牛座的人不浪漫？他們真該看看井之原。三宅想。

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

井之原結婚的那晚，岡田義無反顧出借了自己胸膛。

 

15\. Kinky（怪癖）

「這次你又把准一的鑰匙藏哪了？」

「小剛，你怎麼一點偵探精神也沒有。」

 

16\. Death（死亡）

抱著三歲的兒子，他模糊的視線中，只映照出長野的身影。

 

18\. Established Relationship（確定關係）

收緊了手掌，他確信，長野會一直常伴他左右。

 

20\. Future（未來）

那其實也沒有太難，簽個字就結束了。

 

23\. Fantasy（幻想）

他只不止一次思考過，如何完美襲擊演唱會後台的長野。

 

28\. Torture（折磨）

他不會承認，當他伴郎的那天，宛若世界末日降臨。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

在空無一人的教堂裡，他緩緩將戒指推進長野的左手無名指。

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

森田用力嘆了口氣，他和准一都沒這樣，井之原會不會太超過了。


End file.
